Doppelganger
Appearance D'oppelgangers' are gaunt slender, gray-skinned humanoids with elongated limbs, bulbous heads large octopoid eyes with blank faces & hairless bodies in their natural form. However, they are able to change their shape or size pluse adopt the appearance, of any humanoid between 4 & 8 feet tall. Doppelgangers are rare creatures in the world of Eberron, gathering few possessions and even fewer friends. Over the centuries, they have spawned off a new, similar race: the changeling. History Doppelgangers are native to Eberron, though they are a rare race to encounter. Some theories say that doppelgangers were actually natives of Sarlona who fled to Khorvaire from a life of slavery in Ohr Kaluun. Over the centuries, the mixture of doppelganger and human blood produce a new race: the changeling. Changelings breed true as a new race, though doppelgangers may infiltrate changeling communities there are rumors of a doppelganger society known as the Cabinet of Faces. This society worships the Traveler, and is comprised of spies, assassins, and other agents that have infiltrated every level of society, from thieves guilds to national governments. The doppelgangers of the Cabinet of Faces use changeling agents, called Cabinet Tricksters, to aid in their infiltration. Their motives are mysterious; supposedly the heads of the organization speak to the Traveler directly using divine channeling doppelgangers have flocked to the metropolis of Sharn, to lose themselves amongst the masses of the city. There, they have created an organization known simply as the Tyrants. The Tyrants are comprised exclusively of doppelgangers and changelings who have infiltrated the various levels of Sharn; they even have a representative on Sharn's city council. The Tyrants have eight doppelgangers within their organization, including their leader, Ek, known as "Tyrant One." The Tyrants run out of the Dragoneyes district of Sharn. Religion Most doppelgangers worship the Traveler, the god of trickery and disguise. They will often seek to emulate the stories of the Traveler, sometimes even impersonating the god to other races. Doppelganger worshipers of the Traveler believe that the god created the world of Eberron by stealing pieces of the creation of another world, and will often point to disparities in the environment (which they call "the Traveler's Footprint") as evidence of this theory.They also believe it was the Traveler that bade them to go forth and interbreed with humans to create the race of changelings. Homelands While most doppelgangers travel frequently and do not put down roots, some doppelgangers want stability. A group of doppelgangers and changelings have formed a society within the wilds of Droaam known as Lost. This city is comprised entirely of shapeshifters, and the city itself can transform as well; one day, Lost may appear to be a gnoll village, another it may appear to be a grove of pine trees. The city of Lost has dedicated its services to the Daughters of Sora Kell, and some of its members act as spies for the Daughters. Notable Names * A doppelganger known only as "Chance" runs the casino Chance in the Dragoneyes ward of Sharn. It is secretly a priest of the Traveler. * Ek, also known as "Tyrant One", is the doppelganger leader of the Tyrants of Sharn. Seven other doppelgangers that work for him within the criminal organization. * "Velvet" is a female personality doppelganger that runs a brothel within Sharn's Dragoneyes district. It uses its telepathic ability to detect a customer's ideal mate, and coordinates with its changeling and doppelganger staff to see to the client's needs. Velvet charges a large amount for its services. * Zaz is a doppelganger that runs the Cracked Mirror, an inn in Sharn's Callestan district. While the Cracked Mirror is a front for the Tyrants, Zaz is actually a secret member of the Cabinet of Faces. It employs two other doppelgangers, as well as six changelings, at the inn. Abilities Doppelgangers are also genderless, & can adopt the genitalia of other species. A doppelganger is extremely convincing in this new form, and can remain in their new form as long as they choose. Doppelgangers revert to their true forms upon death, and certain magics can detect a doppelganger's true form. In addition to their shapechanging abilities, doppelgangers possess telepathic abilities. They can communicate through thought, and can read the minds of other races. They use this ability to complete their disguises. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Races Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creatures found in Droaam Category:Monstrosities (5e) Category:Creatures found in Sharn Category:Cleanup Required